


未亡人

by FrozenDesert



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDesert/pseuds/FrozenDesert





	未亡人

内藤组的首领于三日前被杀害了，尸体横陈在自己宅邸内的庭院里，被精确地切成五十三块，正是他活过的寿数。

根据内藤生前立好的遗嘱，组内一应事宜交由他最信赖的后辈和副手董思成接手。

董思成有一个来自于父亲的日本名字，却从未用过，也无人知晓，所有认识他的人都只知道他承自母亲的中国名字。他五年前自海外归来，膝下无子的内藤力排众议将他安排进权力中心，对他十分提拔信赖，甚至将大部分遗产都留给了他，此番也正是由他和他最信赖的朋友，同时也是内藤的律师，郑在玹，来主持内藤的葬礼。

来吊唁的人络绎不绝，鲜少有人真正哀伤，多数是来做做面子或察探局势，有些眼神灵光的一眼就注意到一直静静跪坐在祭坛边的那位美人，他一身素黑，微长的头发规矩地梳在耳后，哀恸而温顺地低垂着头，露出一截洁白的后颈。

于是客人们心照不宣地对视一眼，知道这正是内藤生前最为宠爱的情人。

主持完告别式已是日落时分，董思成作为继承人要亲自送所有宾客，郑在玹看着他应酬的身影，转身走进灵堂。

里面只有中本悠太静静地跪坐在那，他从晌午开始就一直保持这个姿势，像一个不会动也不会感到疲倦的瓷娃娃，听到有人进来，他才像被注入了一丝活气一样抬起头看他。

郑在玹蹲下来平视他，对他善意地微笑：“来谈谈你今后怎么办吧。”

“内藤先生为你留了一笔很可观的钱财，足够你衣食无忧地生活好几年，你可以选择忘掉这几年发生的一切，离开这里开始新生活，不过，我和思成都希望你能留下来。”

悠太敏感地察觉到面前的男人和自己的距离似乎过于近了些，他不自在地往后缩了缩：“思成希望我留下来吗？可是……我留下来能做什么呢？”

郑在玹露出一个很微妙的笑意：“当然是……做情人啊。”

“你不是最擅长做这个吗？”

 

想要逃跑已经太晚了，悠太的手腕被死死地扣在头顶，郑在玹强横地压在他身上吻他敏感的侧颈和前胸，他无力地挣扎着，他不知道原来郑在玹的力气这样大，或者说，他不知道当一个男人决意占有他的猎物时，力气可以大得这样可怕。

郑在玹撩开他丧服的下摆，轻松地剥去里面薄薄的亚麻衬裤，他的手沿着悠太光洁的大腿一路色情地揉捏抚摸上去，毫不迟疑地伸入他两腿中间的隐秘地带，悠太洁白纤细的小腿在空气中胡乱地蹬着，却在郑在玹的手指顺利地侵入他体内的时候无力地垂了下去，像一朵凋落的山茶花。

他的上衣两襟扒到两边，赤裸的上身布满了细密的汗水和斑斑点点的吻痕，下身也凌乱不堪，双腿大张着被固定住，裙摆一直被推到腰间，腰带却一直没被解开，紧紧地束缚着他不堪一握的腰，黑色的丧服凌乱地堆在腰间，衬得他本就白皙的皮肤更加透明，流露出一种几近残败的美感。 

郑在玹甚至没有关好门，悠太在被插入的时候注意到这件事，西沉的最后一束光从没关严的门缝里斜斜地照进来，正好落在悠太面前，晃得他眼前出现零落的光晕。他双手被反扣在背后，郑在玹从后面锢住他的腰，不容置疑地侵入他的身体，在他情人的灵堂里，甚至是在他的棺柩前面，他苍老破碎的尸体冰冷地摆放在棺木里，而隔着一层薄薄的木板，他的身上还穿着为他哀悼的丧服，却这样淫荡地伏在另一个男人身下，甚至不由自主地缩紧内壁好似在欢迎他的入侵。

明明是应该感到羞耻的事，悠太的身体却完全被这种背德的快感征服了，他无力地把额头贴在地面上，好似在向冰冷的地板寻求依靠，郑在玹看到这一柔弱的举动，拽着悠太的头发让他的身体靠向自己，让他完全处于自己体温的包裹之中。他通过门缝看到晃动的影子，他用力一顶，落进悠太耳里的声音十分愉悦：“看看谁来了。”

开门的声音直接把他刺激到了顶峰，悠太在高潮中泪眼朦胧地看向门口，董思成不紧不慢地走进来关好门，屋里一下子暗下来，悠太听到他一步步走到自己面前，像安抚宠物一样摸了摸他的头：“看来悠太哥是同意留下来了，真好啊。”

郑在玹在他身后重新开始动作起来，悠太的话音被快感撞得七零八落，但他还是坚持问着：“思成……希望，思成希望我留下来吗？”

董思成的声音在昏暗的光线里听起来有一种冰冷的温柔：“当然了，我还要靠悠太哥多多帮忙呢。”

他听到郑在玹的哼笑声、金属皮带碰撞和拉链滑开的声音，过多的快感让他的大脑晕晕乎乎，董思成的话语也因此不太真切：“毕竟没有悠太哥的帮忙，我也不会这么顺利地解决掉内藤啊。”

是了，悠太昏沉地记起，他是这场葬礼的共谋，为了被禁锢的恨，和一些无望的爱意，他杀死了自己的情人，通过协助他的继承人的方式。这场谋杀使他成为了遗产的一部分，而主谋此刻正像继承遗产一样顺理成章地占有了他，他温热的面孔此刻正伏在他的肩颈上，手臂强硬地拖着他的屁股将他固定在自己身下，他进得又深又重，每一下都使得悠太发出幼猫般细碎的哀求般的呻吟。

一只手摸索着捏住他的下巴，他知道这和揉弄他腰肢的手分别属于两个男人，而他只能无力地承受，好像那就是他应该承受的，从一个男人到另一个男人，从死者到生者，他被权力的浪潮席卷，他无法自拔。

悠太长长地呻吟了一声，十指插入董思成柔软浓密的头发里抱住他，把自己更深地埋进他的怀里，埋进铺天盖地的情潮里。

他只能乞求野兽的怜悯。

 

2019 / 02 / 17


End file.
